Electrical Manipulation
Description Electrical Manipulation is the ability to manipulate electrical activity in the area. It can be used to make various forms out of electricity or absorb electricity from a given object. It is a very powerful force and thus is to be used wisely. Abuse of this power is extremely consequential to the user and surrounding savilians. Levels Level 1 This stage is the first and found at the discovery of the power. At this sttage only small amouts of electricity can be manipulated and are not very accurate. Although most beggining stages are important some smarter individuals skip this step. Level 2 After a little while of training, or sometimes none at all, Electrical Manipulation can be used to take away electricity from small vehicles and create more accurate, powerful bursts and blasts. Level 3 After more training, the user can manipulate electrical currents from vehicles roughly the size of a motorcycle. The user also gains a little accuracy and power. At this stage the user can start to create orbs, but these are highly unstable. Level 4 When trained more, the user can manipulate the energy of a car, with difficulty, or create an orb of a maximum diameter of 18". This stage gives even more accuracy and power. When this strength is reached, the user must be careful when and where they use it. Level 5 Before to long, the user can manipulate the energy in a car with some difficulty and create larger and more stable orbs. This stage gives more power but not much more accuracy. When this stage is reached, the user begins to be able to bond electricity to a surface. Level 6 At this stage the users power increases incredibly. They begin to learn how to create orbs with almost no chance of collapsing, bond electricity to immense objects, bond electricity to their own body, create semi solid objects out of electricity, and drain electricity from objects anywhere from 1' to 100' away from them. This stage gives incredible accuracy but not much power. Level 7 This stage is one that must be used with extreme wisdom. They can do everything they could at stage 6 close to 3x as powerful. They learn how to coat there body in electricity and create almost 100% density objects out of electricity. Level 8 This stage pushes maximum. The users can do everyhing they've done in stages 1-6 close to 5x better. They can temporarily create 100% density objects out of electricity and absorb electricity from objects as far as a football feild away. They can bond electricity to objects and use them in a club or mace-like fasion. They can use elecricity to redirect small comets, but it is harder with asteroids scince they have a lower metal content. E-Level Evil users have less control over this power at all levels due to the fact that hate, anger and arogance blinds them. Level X At the highest level of this power, users can drain power from space stations and can create completely solid objects, such as swords, out of electricity. They have 99% accuracy and can redirectimmense comets and astoroids. They can absorb electricity from objects miles away with enough consentration and create orbs and blasts of emense porportion. They can desroy huge objects and cause blackouts. They can coat themselves in a layer of electricity, only penetratable by rubber or other non conductive objects. Their strongest attack, though, is making supernova-like attacks, note these are usually ment to be used wisely and not accquired by most villains. Examples of use Electo and Shocker who appear in The Amazing Spider-man are good at using it. Although the only reason shocker can use electricity is because of his shock gauntlets, I don't think that counts. Known Power Holders Electro - Spider-man Shocker - Spider-man Static Shock - Static Shock Volt - Non Canon (See customsuperheroes.wikia.com) References None...um...Television...Comics. Category:Powers Category:Controlled Powers Category:None Allignment Category:Existing Powers Category:Scientific Powers Category:Biological Powers Category:Powers with an Evil Level Category:X levelled powers